Resident Evil: Opperation X
by Asteral
Summary: Leon is stuck and needs Ada's help if they are both to survive agenst crazed Uroborose monsters in the Vietnam jungle! Reade and review, please! -
1. Crash

_**This story is about what I think should happen at some point in the series. I hope you like ^-^! **_

Resident Evil: Operation X

It was a cold day in Washington D.C. Leon was sitting in his living room watching some hilarious movie with Rebecca Chambers, Chris and Clair Redfield and Jill Valentine. The fact that everyone was laughing and enjoying the pizza that they had ordered was enough to make Leon happy that he had invited them over. It was his time off, after all. Shouldn't he be able to invite over his friends for a day of pizza, stupid movies and fun?

Jill had her head on Chris's shoulder. Clair had her head between her legs, laughing so hard at the guy on the TV that it was making her cry. Leon sat at the far end of the couch with Rebecca. She had been persistent about sitting right underneath him while he gazed at the movie. He didn't really mind…although he did wish she would get her head off of his shoulder. She was starting to make his shoulder hurt and she was invading his personal space. But she was his friend and he didn't see her or any of his other friends very often for that matter. So, for now, at least, he would let her sit there and stare at him with those huge brown eyes.

Just as they all looked up at the TV, a dog in the movie ran up to a guy and bit him in between the legs. Clair, Rebecca and Jill busted up laughing. Leon and Chris looked at each other and winced. How could they think that was funny? The two just figured that it was just because they were girls. They had no clue how bad that kind of thing hurt. They pushed the thought from their minds; trying not to think about it. That wouldn't have been so hard if Clair hadn't picked up the remote and rewound the move to the dog chomp part again. Chris and Leon both dived for Clair and the remote but it was too late. They watched as the poor man in the movie got chomped by the great dame again. It was almost unbearable to watch it again. They just sat and watched it again and listened to the girls laughed again. There was something very unsettling about this whole situation. Then Rebecca said something that made Leon's skin crawl.

"Hey, Leon, you should get a dog!"

"Very funny, Rebecca. No way am I getting a dog after seeing this movie! I like being a guy, thank you."

"That's ok, Leon. Clair, Rebecca and I can get you a dog." (Jill)

"Yea, do you want a great dame or a Golden Retriever? (Clair)

"Guys, stop torturing Leon before he kicks us out! I like the huge Hi Definition Plasma Flat Screen here!" (Chris)

"Fine, but were still getting him a dog." (Rebecca)

Leon scooted down to the other end of the couch in an attempt to escape the probing he was being subjected to. Just as he took his seat again, his phone rang. He sighed and reached into his pocket to take it out. That's when he realized it was his work phone that was ringing. He reached onto the coffee table and grabbed his work phone. He pressed the answer button just as it rang for the last time. Everyone went back to the movie while he was on the phone. Just as they rewound the movie to the part they had missed, Leon hung up the phone. He looked irritated.

"Sorry, you guys. Hunnigan just called. I have to go back to work."

Everyone gave of moans of protest as he got up from his seat. He looked sad as he grabbed his jacket and car keys. As he got to the door, he waved to his friends as he walked out; instructing them to lock the door whenever they decided to leave. Then he walked out the door and walked to his car in the driveway. Then he backed out the driveway and took off down the road toward the White House.

1 hour later…

Leon walked into the White House. After he went through the security checkpoints, he took a seat in the lobby. After a few minutes, Ingrid Hunnigan escorted him to the Oval Office to meet the president. Once inside, President Graham gestured to a chair and offered him a drink. When Leon politely declined, the president sat down and across from him and began to talk.

"Hello, Leon. Sorry to interrupt your vacation. I really am…but your services are required once more."

"What do you need help with this time?"

"Well, it's a complicated mission. You see, you need to go to Vietnam and investigate some alleged reports. Our resources say that they have information about Uroboros and it is vital that we retrieve it before it disappears. It is vital that we retrieve it."

Leon shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. He was trained to fight in every kind of environment…but he hated the jungle. He had had his fare share of trips to jungles and they had always ended badly. His worst experience being Operation Javier in South America. He needed to remind the president of that.

"Sir, what if this winds up like Operation Javier? What if something goes wrong?"

"I don't believe that it will. You're a very capable mercenary, Leon."

"If you say so…"

2 days later…

Leon couldn't believe that he had been talked into going to Vietnam. He sat back in his chair on the private jet he had been lent by the government. As he sat, suddenly there was a loud bang. Then it got quiet. Suddenly, the windows began to crack and water slowly began to poor in through the windows. Leon quickly realized that the plane had crashed into the water. He only had a few brief moments before he droned or got crushed by the gravitational pull.

He ran to the emergency escape hatch and put his hand on the handle. He waited a moment, fearful about what was going to happen. After a long moment, he gripped the handle and pulled down. Ice cold water flooded into the cockpit. It hit him with a surprising force that almost knocked him out. He dived out of the plane into the open water.

After a long minute Leon finally made it to the water's surface. He let out a loud gasp and was relieved when air flooded his lungs. After a few minutes he regained his normal breathing pattern and looked around. He was relieved to see that land was less than 3 miles away. He took a deep breath and then made his way to the shoreline.

When he finally made it to the land, he was exhausted. The sun was setting now and he was tired. He walked into the woods away from the water. After about an hour he wandered into a town. He figured that there had to be some sort of hotel here. He wondered around and then took a seat on a bench. He didn't speak Vietnamese which wasn't good. So, for now, he would just sit down and think.

But then something unthinkable happens…SHE comes around.

She was walking around the town. For tonight, she would just rent a room and go into the jungle in the early morning. After all, Ada Wong wasn't going to take any chances and this particular mission was even more dangerous than most of the ones she had encountered lately. Just as she was going to her room, she rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks. Leon was sitting on a bench in front of her. She walked over to him. Stopping just before he saw her.

"Leon? What are you doing here?"

Leon turned around, his wet hair getting caught in his eyes. He looked up at her in shock. _What is Ada doing here? Is she on a mission? _It took him a moment to realize what was going on. After 4 long years Leon had run into Ada Wong again. He had thought that she was dead…but, after all this time, she was alive.

"Ada? Wow, you're alive! That's reliving. I was worried that you were dead by now."

"Well thank you for telling me that. Why are you here?"

She reached over and torched his hair. Then she pulled her hand away, worried that it possibly wasn't water that he was covered in. the very idea bothered her.

"And… why are you so wet?"

"I'm here on business for the government. My plane got shot down a couple hours ago so I had to swim 3 miles to shore. That's why I'm wet."

"You were in a plane crash? Are you ok?"

"…Yea, I think so. I'm not hurt; just wet and super cold."

"I can see that."

The two stood there and looked at each other. Each was wondering what would happen next.

**Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if it's confusing. It was 11:46 am when I started this story. God, I am so sleepy! Well, see you later! Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks! Have a nice day!**


	2. Danger in the river

**Chapter Two: **

**Sorry if the first chapter was kind of sketchy. I was half sleep and I just wanted to finish something the first time I tried it *Sobbing in shame* so, this chapter will be much more interesting. This starts the next morning after they meet in the city. I really hope you like it and remember, reviews are love and I like love. **

The next morning at the docks…

Leon and Ada were walking along the docks. While Ada was well rested, Leon was exactly the opposite. The two had agreed to share a room since Leon didn't have any money on him (He lost it all in the plane crash) and Ada was more than happy to help him. While she slept in a warm bed, he slept on a couch and watched her, wondering what she was doing here. He had no intention of letting her out of his sight even for the briefest of moments. If he went to sleep, she might sneak out of the room before he woke up. So, for that reason, he only allowed himself the shortest minutes of rest in the dead of night when he was sure that she was sleep. That, and Leon just liked watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and harmless when she was curled up in a blanked holding a pillow; fast asleep. It made staying awake much easier for him if he could think of her at peace.

But, it didn't help him be any more alert and Leon knew he needed to be on his toes if he was going to keep up with Ada. But he didn't really need to worry about it right now. He and Ada were catching a boat up river into the deep jungle. Ada still hadn't mentioned why she was here but he had a feeling that if they were going on the same boat, they were going the same place. That really wouldn't surprise him. They had often wound up in the same places doing work which would sometimes get them in trouble.

So, for now, he would just walk with her and try and figure out what was going on. He had to remember that he was here on work just like she was…but, sometimes it was hard for him to remember that. He just wished, just once, that he could have a normal day with her.

"The boat leaves in just a moment. We need to get onboard before it leaves us."

Leon nodded quietly. Ada continued to walk but she looked over her shoulder at him. After they got onboard, the boat's captain introduced himself as a man name Nuok. Leon and Ada both noticed that they were the only ones on the boat. When Ada asked why, the man only said that the shifty stuff going on upstream kept people off his boat and in the town. That concerned them both though they didn't show it.

About an hour later…

Leon had fallen asleep about a half hour ago. Ada was now sitting about 5 feet from him, wondering why he was so tired. She had woken up in the middle of the night and he had been asleep. Had he just been pretending all along? She watched him sleep, wondering if he was having a dream or not. He looked like he wouldn't wake up even if she hit him in the head with a big rock. Whatever the case, she would just let him sleep. They didn't need to get off of the boat for several hours.

"Why are you going up the river?" (Nuok)

"Were here on business."

"The last person who said that came back riddled with bullets."

"Well, that's what this is for."

Ada gestured to the hand gun strapped to her thigh. The man looked at it closely, and then he shook his head. The turned and went down a small latter into the bottom of the boat. After a few minutes, he came back up with a bigger gun. Ada pulled her gun from its holster and aimed it at him. He put his hands up and kicked the gun over to her. She looked at it carefully. She put the gun away but she kept her guard up; still watching him closely.

"The gun is a gift. You will need an AK47 were your going. You can have this, too.

He reached down and picked up a big box. Then he kicked it over to her. When she opened it, there was an assault rifle, some grenades and a Hydra shotgun. She looked at the man closely.

"Why are you giving me all of this?"

"Because you will need it if you're going to get into that facility. I know that's why you are here."

"Why do you care about my work?"

"Because you could get rid of the bio experimentation going on up there. I want peace to return to the people in the city. I want the people to be happy and safe."

"That's not what I am here to do…but if it is an affect of what happens while I am here that that's good. But I do have priorities."

"I understand…but, please, you and your friend please try and do something."

Before Ada could respond, Leon moved around. Ada looked at him then nodded at Nuok. Leon rubbed his eyes and yawned; turning to face Ada in the process. She gave a warm smile that he returned.

"Are you done sleeping, Leon?"

"*Yawns* I think so…at least for now. What about you?"

"I don't need to sleep. Unlike you, I actually went to sleep last night when I was supposed to."

"…Oh, you figured that out, hu?"

"Yes. It became kind of obvious when you couldn't stay awake."

"Harsh. Anyway, what's up with all the guns?"

Ada looked down at the weapons. Then she pointed to Nuok. Nuok smiled and went back to the front of the boat, leaving them alone. An awkward silence crept over them. Ada got up and walked over to the boat's rail and leaned over it; gazing at the water. Leon joined her.

"What are you doing here, Ada?"

"…If I told you that, I would have to kill you afterword."

"You can't just trust me enough to think that I will keep my mouth shut?"

"…it's a bit more complicated than that, Leon."

Suddenly, something hit the boat. They could both tell that whatever had hit the boat probably wasn't friendly. Ada picked up the 2 grenades, put the AD47 across her back with its shoulder strap and allowed the assault rifle to join it. She allowed Leon to take the shotgun. She figured he needed it more than she did. As they crept around the side of the boat, they noticed a few blood drops. Just as they got around the front, they found Nuok. He was dead and soaked in blood.

While they were trying to figure out what was going on, there was an explosion. The ship exploded and sunk into the water. Then, after about 5 minutes, the water fell dead still.

**I hope you liked it! As you might have noticed, Leon and Ada didn't make it off the boat before it exploded and they haven't gotten out of the water. You will have to read the next chapter to find out what happened to them…that is if they lived through the explosion! I haven't decided yet if they will. If they do, they won't come out unscathed; I promise you that! ^.^**


End file.
